Morning After With a Twist
by Annalisse Rubisher
Summary: The morning after previous activities, Onodera wakes up annoyed, and Takano finds himself teasing. Written for the 100 Prompts - 100 Stories Challenge on Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges. Swearing, suggestive themes, etc.


**Title**: Morning After With a Twist

**Challenge/Prompt**: The 100 Prompts - 100 Stories Challenge/ prompt #55, cute.

**Rating**: M

**Word Count**: About 1,250

**Disclaimer**: Not mine :D

**Warning(s)**: Suggestive themes, implied sexual content, swearing, etc. XD

* * *

"Onodera," a deep voice murmured distantly. Ritsu wrinkled his nose, turning over in his bed.

"Onodeeeraaaa," the sing-song voice muttered. A hand trailed through the sleepy brunet's hair, thumb caressing the skin of Onodera's temple. Ritsu groaned low in his throat, before slowly opening his eyes. When he met the gaze of his boss, he quickly shut his eyes and groaned for a completely different reason.

"Why are you still in my apartment?"

"Why are you so much cuter when you're sleeping?"

"Men _aren't_ cute," Ritsu retorted, forest-green eyes snapping open as his annoyance reached a whole new level. The smaller man shifted in bed and grunted with a lilt of pain to his voice, "God, mornings shouldn't have to start like this."

Takano chuckled lowly in his throat, "You were certainly enjoying yourself when you were half-asleep."

Ritsu fought back the shiver the man nearly caused to trail down his spine. Once he felt he had his body completely under control, the younger man pointedly glanced at the ivory-haired man's hand before sitting up in his bed. Sniffing, he realized an aroma, albeit delicious, was wafting throughout his apartment.

"Are you cooking, again?"

"Nice of you to finally notice," Takano raised his dark eyebrows, standing up from the bed. "I never realized just how slow you tend to be in the mornings, until now. Do you act this way frequently, or is this a special treat meant just for me?"

"First off, I'm _not_ slow," Onodera shot Takano-san a rather dirty look. "I also don't do things especially for His Majesty, " sniffing again, he leaned his head towards the direction of the kitchen, "and just what the hell are you using to cook in my apartment?"

"You're in _my_ apartment," the older man raised his voice from the vicinity of the kitchen. "You slept here last night, remember?"

A faint twinge in his lower back brought the events from the previous night streaming back. Trying to ward away the memories, Ritsu burrowed his head into a pillow smelling distinctly of his lov-_former _lover. No way was he ever going to admit to lies in his head.

"Are you going to get up soon, or let your breakfast go cold?"

"I'll get up in a minute," Ritsu grumbled, waiting a few seconds before sitting up reluctantly. One foot after another slowly sunk into the carpeted floor, and he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Feeling a little less drained from last night's _vigorous_ activities, the brunet stood up and stumbled into the bathroom. The brighter lights caused him to squint, and after taking a clear look of his reflection, he noticed a few new love bites littered his upper body. He saw himself scowl in disgruntlement.

'_Takano-san has little to no self-control,_' he thought as he splashed cold water on his face a few times. '_Why he keeps blaming it on me has _gotta_ be one of the world's greatest mysteries._'

After brushing his teeth, Onodera felt refreshed and he opted out of taking a shower until after he had eaten breakfast. Turning off the lights, he walked into Takano's bedroom and found a fresh pair of clothes on the bed.

"Don't even think about putting on those clothes until _after_ you've taken a shower!"

'_How did he know_?'

"I've known you long enough to know how fucking lazy you are in the mornings, you ass. Go take a shower, you probably reek!"

"Well, maybe if someone didn't take it upon themselves to _make_ me smell this way," Ritsu grumbled under his breath, swiping the clothes from the bed and piling back into the bathroom, turning on the shower and standing underneath the warm spray.

The memories from last night resurfaced again, and his cock twitched from the mere thought of what Takano-san had done to him… over, and over, and over again…

Shaking his wet hair from his face, Onodera refused to react to said thoughts and brought up the images of several naked women to drive his arousal away. Face twisting in slight distaste, Ritsu quickly scrubbed himself off both outside and inside, the familiar burn making his cheeks warm up slightly. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off.

When he pulled the clothes over his body, the younger man checked himself in the mirror and noticed the bagginess of the clothing. Realizing the older man must've lent him his own, Ritsu nearly ripped them off in a fit of anger, before realizing he would then find himself bare and naked in his boss' apartment again, and the ideas that surfaced from that caused his earlier blush to spring back to life.

A soft knock on the door brought him back to reality, and Ritsu jumped nearly ten feet in the year.

"You okay in there, Princess?"

"What the fuck?!" he shouted as he swung the door open. "Where do you get off on calling me Pri-"

A pair of rough lips chased those words away. Ritsu glared at Takano after the kissed ended.

"Must you always do shit like that?"

"It's your fault," Takano crossed his arms in front of his chest arrogantly, hip jutting out slightly. "You just look so adorable wearing my clothes."

"I wasn't the one who picked them out!"

"Yes, you were," Takano chuckled gleefully. "I left two sets of clothing on the bed: a pair of yours, and a pair of mine. You went for mine automatically, I take it, without checking for yours."

Ritsu's eyes widened in comprehension, and he felt himself turn a brilliant shade of cherry tomato. Shoving the other man away from the doorway, he surveyed the bed and found, to his astonishment, his own smaller set on the bed, as well.

"So, you see," strong arms snaked around Onodera's waist, pulling him until he was flush against a solid chest. A pair of lips trailed down his throat sensually, before a chaste kiss was laid upon a particularly sensitive ridge of skin. Ritsu couldn't hold back his shiver, this time. "You picked them out all on your own. And let me tell you: you've never looked sexier than freshly out of the shower, moist, and dressed in my own pajamas."

"Yeah, yeah," the younger man escaped Takano-san's weakened hold, before making his way to the doorway of the room. "Now, are we going to eat breakfast, or what?"

Takano-san threw his head back in joy, laughing heartily.

"What is it?" Onodera fumed. "Why are you laughing so hard?"

"Nothing, Ritsu," Takano-san bit back another laugh. "You're just so adorable."

"For the last time," his subordinate turned around, face rosy in both outrage and embarrassment. "Men. Aren't. Cute!"

"Well, that's true," Takano-san tilted his head and nodded reluctantly. Before the other man could sigh in relief, he commented, "I guess that means you're your own gender of human."

The annoyed shout was worth the observation, and Takano-san could feel his love for Onodera Ritsu, the one that had gotten away, grow just that tiniest bit more.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

So, this felt like my normal Drarry. I think it's because of how tsundere Onodera acts, and how Takano-san is XD Hopefully, they are in-character!

I would appreciate a review, even if it's just one word ;D


End file.
